dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Transformed at Last
!! の サイヤ · |Rōmaji title = Tsui ni Henshin!! Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin · Son Gokū |Literal title = Transformed At Last!! The Legendary Super Saiyan, Son Goku |Number = 95 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = Life or Death |Airdate = June 19, 1991 |English Airdate = October 18, 1999 |Previous = Power of the Spirit |Next = Explosion of Anger }} !! の サイヤ · |Tsui ni Henshin!! Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin · Son Gokū|lit. "Transformed At Last!! The Legendary Super Saiyan, Son Goku"}} is the twenty first episode of the Frieza Saga and the ninety-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 19, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 18, 1999. Summary As Gohan and Krillin are wondering if they are the only ones who survived the Spirit Bomb, Piccolo suddenly emerges from the water and climbs onto a nearby island with Goku. Gohan and Krillin fly over to their allies and they are reunited. On King Kai's Planet, King Kai relays the news to Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. Recoome, Guldo, Burter and Jeice are skeptical, but the Z-Fighters continue the battle against them and ultimately force them off the planet and into Hell. Enraged, they try to escape, but only succeed in bumping their heads on the clouds above. King Kai then inadvertently reveals that he invited the Ginyu Force to his planet to give the Z-Fighters a test. On Namek, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan prepare to leave to find Bulma and go back to Earth. Piccolo openly hopes that Guru and the rest of the Namekians can now rest in peace. As Krillin asks how Piccolo knows about Guru, he freezes upon looking at a nearby cliff. The other fighters look and are also shocked: Frieza is still alive, only with a damaged tail and eye, and angrier than ever. Krillin is in disbelief, as he was certain that a direct hit from the Spirit Bomb would have killed him. Frieza fires a Death Beam straight at Goku, but Piccolo pushes him aside and takes the hit. With this act, Piccolo's true loyalty is finally revealed: having risked his own life to save Goku's, he no longer considers him his enemy. Meanwhile, back on King Kai's planet, King Kai is equally shocked to learn of Frieza's survival and barely manages to inform Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu of this terrible turn of events. Back on Namek, Frieza sarcastically congratulates Goku for coming the closest anyone has to destroying him with his Spirit Bomb. Bordering on the edge of his rage, Goku orders Gohan and Krillin to take Piccolo, find Bulma and leave Namek in her spaceship immediately. In an act of retaliation for coming back and slicing his tail in half with a Destructo Disc, Frieza launches Krillin into the air and, despite Goku's desperate pleas, [[Death Psycho Bomb|detonates the ki inside of him]], blowing him to smithereens. King Kai reels back upon witnessing it, and solemnly tells the others that Krillin has been killed. Back on Namek, Frieza pushes Goku's final button by threatening to kill Gohan next (in the FUNimation dub, he cracks a sick joke about Krillin's death). Angered by the senseless murder of Krillin, who now cannot be revived with the Earth Dragon Balls, Goku's rage finally erupts and he undergoes a strange transformation; resulting in him gaining a golden aura, golden-blonde hair and bluish-green eyes. Goku asks Gohan once again to take Piccolo, find Bulma and leave Namek as soon as possible, and this time, Gohan complies. Goku then sets his furious eyes on a now-horrified Frieza, determined to make him suffer for all the evil he's done. Meanwhile, Ginyu the Frog returns to Bulma's location and tries to tell her of what's happening. She then notices a distant island where a huge aura is emitting: the same island where Goku's transformation has just occurred. Major Events *Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu defeat the Ginyu Force on King Kai's Planet. *Piccolo is gravely injured by Frieza's Death Beam. *Krillin is killed by Frieza's Death Psycho Bomb. *Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time, becoming the first Super Saiyan in 1,000 years. Battles *Yamcha vs. Recoome *Tien Shinhan vs. Burter and Jeice *Chiaotzu vs. Guldo Appearances Locations *Namek *Other World **King Kai's Planet **Hell Objects *Battle Armor Transformations *Super Saiyan Techniques *Ki Blast Thrust *Death Beam *Death Psycho Bomb Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Goku tells Gohan and Krillin to find the Capsule Corporation spaceship and leave Namek after Piccolo is injured by Frieza's Death Beam. *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Frieza prepares to murder Krillin. *"SSJ Transformation" - When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan. Differences from the manga *The deceased members of the Ginyu Force and their appearance on King Kai's Planet, along with their battle against Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu, is exclusive to the anime. *King Kai telling Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu that Frieza is still alive and has injured Piccolo and killed Krillin is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma's reaction to the flared-up energy in the distance which resulted from Goku's transformation is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, after Frieza climbs out of the crater and makes his return, he intentionally fires a Death Beam at Piccolo. In the anime, however, Frieza fires at Goku and Piccolo pushes him aside, taking the attack for him. ** Of note, the animation of Piccolo pushing Goku aside was taken from a panel after Piccolo was hit in the manga, depicting him as unintentionally nudging Goku during his fall. *Also in the manga, Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan is a near-instantaneous reaction to Krillin's murder. In the anime, the transformation is longer and much more dramatic; causing the sky to darken, lightning to strike around Goku, and the ground to crumble around him as well. Trivia *As Goku and company reunites and celebrates their apparent victory, right before Frieza reappears, the water is blue, whereas Namekian water is green. *This is the first time Jeice is seen without a scouter. *After falling from King Kai's planet to the bloody pond below, Burter and Jeice are shown without their halos above their heads. *In one scene, when the Z-Fighters are all talking, Krillin's Battle Armor does not have the hole in it. *In the original Funimation dub, Frieza triggers Goku's Super Saiyan transformation by cracking a sick joke about Krillin's death ("Pop Goes the Weasel!"), while in the original Japanese version and the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, he states his intention to kill Gohan next. **On a related note, the original dub has Frieza, just before lifting Krillin high into the air, exclaiming "This time, you '''won't' come back!", implying that he chose the manner in which he killed Krillin as revenge for his slicing Frieza's tail in half. The ''Kai dub instead has him sarcastically "hoping" Krillin isn't afraid of heights. *The unnamed Energy Punch technique used by Yamcha against Recoome was later named Ki Blast Thrust in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *This is the second episode where Krillin dies, the first being "The Fallen". *The Super Saiyan transformation makes its first appearance in the series. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Episodio 95 (Dragon Ball Z) fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 095 ca:Episodi 95 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku finalmente se transforma no Lendário Super Saiyajin pl:Dragon Ball Z 095 Długo wyczekiwana transformacja!! Legendarny Super Saiyanin - Son Gokū Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z